A Night to Remember
by Chance33
Summary: Follow Bella to Europe as she attends the Germany National soccer team match against Ireland. Including all her favorite players: Müller, Schweinsteiger, Neuer, Götze, and Cullen of course. Edward/Bella. Rated M.


**Summary**

 **Follow Bella to Europe as she attends the Germany National soccer team match against Ireland. Including all her favorite players: Müller, Schweinsteiger, Neuer, Götze, and Cullen of course. Edward/Bella. Rated M.**

 **AN**

 **I do not own Twilight characters or soccer players, unfortunately.**

A Night to Remember

There existed this state of being far beyond what I had ever experienced. Not only did there exist a lifestyle I had been a foreigner to, but also the way I saw everything was forever changed by one man. This is the beginning of how he changed my world and everything I saw in it.

* * *

I sat enraptured at the field before me. I had waited so long to obtain tickets to a match that the fact that I was finally here, sitting and watching my favorite team play in real life, was something that awed me to my very core.

Germany was playing Ireland in Dublin, and I had just so happened to be visiting London for work when I saw that the game was going on. A short flight over to Ireland and a ticket later, and I was suddenly swarmed by green and white. My black, red, and yellow flag tied around me was a huge contrast to the Irish colors around me.

My favorite players were tangible in this moment in a way I couldn't comprehend. Here they were playing, down in a field less than one hundred meters away from me. Players I had only ever dreamed of seeing in real life… Müller, Cullen, Götze, Schweinsteiger, Neuer, Reus … All here, all-warming up beneath me.

And of course, they destroyed Ireland, 4-0 with Cullen, their leading striker, obtaining a hat-trick and Müller scoring one goal as well. I wondered if I needed a security guard around me with the way some fans were eyeing me, but luckily a German couple came up next to me to celebrate. My German was out of practice, but after conversing a little with them, I felt myself back up to speed.

Happy, and a little overexcited, I returned to the five-star hotel where I was staying after leaving the stadium. Upon entering, I was surprised to see security guards lined up along the entry hall. Behind them, was the German team laughing and talking as they waited for the elevators. In shock, I couldn't help but feel like a fan girl as I longed to go celebrate with them. I maintained my cool, and patiently waited back for an elevator. Nearby I heard a girl whisper excitedly to her friend, "I hear that they're staying on the seventh floor!"

I shook my head and entered the elevator when it was finally free, and then I pushed the number six. After entering my room and freshening up, curiosity got the best of me.

It couldn't hurt to check out the seventh floor could it?

I fidgeted as I waited for the elevator. When the doors opened, I moved forward to get on thinking that I could always just press number nine and go get something to eat at the rooftop restaurant if someone else was on it. I let out a small gasp when I saw who was alone on the elevator, looking at me expectantly.

Edward Cullen.

Hat-trick Edward Cullen.

I quickly gathered my composure, gave a small smile, and entered the elevator and went to push nine, but I saw that nine was already illuminated. I reasoned to myself that I couldn't just get on and go where he went, because he could think I was following him. I quickly pressed the number seven in shock.

I heard a small chuckle behind me as I pushed seven. My face grew red as I realized my mistake, but I remained facing away from him. When the doors opened, I bumped into several players as I was getting off and as I tripped one of the players caught me.

"Sorry!" I sputtered out before I could think twice.

The guys in the elevator all laughed, and I heard someone distinctly say, "American." They cracked up. Whoever caught me gently released me and looked at me in confusion.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see the face of Erik Durm. Defender for the German national team and club player for Dortmund in the German Bundesliga. Although he had a slight accent, his English sounded very good.

"Yes, thank you… I'm so sorry." I blushed when he finally released my arms. The elevator had already left and I realized I had been the reason why he missed it. I felt complied to apologize again.

"Es tut mir lead, I made you miss the elevator." I rambled, not really thinking, and Durm gave me a weird look. I thought back over what I said and blushed. Pick a language Bella, damn it.

"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" He asked.

I nodded, and blushed again and he laughed.

"What are you doing on this floor?"

"It's kind of a long story." I blushed again.

He nodded and looked at me again, "Would you like to come with me to get something to eat?"

I smiled at him, "That'd be great."

We both waited patiently for an elevator, and when one finally came, we both got on and he smoothly pressed the number nine. Nervous excitement radiated throughout me. These players were ultra famous. Especially after winning the World Cup last summer. Not to mention millionaires, or billionaires… I took a deep breath and reminded myself that they were only human too.

When we got off, I noticed the large group where the team was, all freshly showered and talking animatedly in German. Several glanced my way, as I realized they were looking at Durm and laughed as they shouted to him in German.

"Banging the elevator girl now Durm?"

Durm blushed as they laughed and continued to ask him about his intentions with me in German. I laughed at one point, as I realized they didn't know I understood what they said.

Not all Americans are ignorant.

I gave him a comforting smile and we went to grab food. Durm insisted on paying as he explained that he had asked me to eat with him, and I thanked him.

We went to the German players table and sat down. With my flurried nerves of excitement I wasn't sure if I could eat in front of all these players that I had only dreamt of meeting before as excitement coursed through me.

The players that I sat next to, turned to greet me.

"Hallo!" They wore bright smiles and had thick accents.

"Hello." I smiled back.

"My name iz Mario," I chuckled as he held out his hand. I know who you are Mario Götze.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella." I shook his hand, and he went back to eating. I noticed Cullen glaring at Mario, and wondered if they got along or not. His eyes flashed to mine in a weird glare, and I quickly looked away, blushing.

"Your date's uncomfortable, Durm. She looks like a gold digger to me." Cullen spat out in German in his thick Bavarian accent.

Durm coughed and looked at me in shock, then hissed back to Cullen, "Shut up."

"Why? Afraid to lose some fine ass?" Cullen shot back.

Durm glared and insulted Cullen. I kept my mouth shut, playing ignorant and continued eating.

Mario turned back to me, "Vhere do you come from, Bella?"

"Seattle." I smiled.

"And vhy are you heir in Ireland?" He continued, his accent contorting the word here to sound like he-ya.

"I actually came to see the game." I tried my best not to blush as I felt more eyes on us.

"See? Cleat-chasing, gold digger." Cullen said in German with a smug grin.

I flinched but went on, "I have work in London and decided to come over for a couple of days to see you all play since I was close by."

"What do you do for work?" Durm asked, although I could sense his continued frustration and anger with Cullen.

"I'm a physician but I'm currently doing research for medicine development." I flipped my fork around my finger.

"No way is a hot ass like that a doctor." Cullen muttered to his buddies and a few laughed.

Finally, my patience left as I rattled off back to him in German, "If you have something to say to me, I'd rather you say it to my face, you Bavarian inbred."

Forks clattered against plates as mouths dropped open. Durm gave me a satisfied smile.

A chorus of laughter erupted from the table, and Cullen had the decency to look shocked and then slightly embarrassed. I laughed with them, and even got some high fives and whistles. Suddenly everyone was talking to me in German.

"That was badass!"

"Hell yeah, girl."

Cullen kept his mouth shut the rest of the meal other than a couple of whispered words to Schweinsteiger and Müller who both sat next to him.

After the meal, the boys wanted to climb up onto the roof. They laughed and talked, and Durm got a sudden look of disgust on his face. He grabbed an empty cup off the table, and I followed slowly behind him as he ran off to the side behind the table. When I got close I noticed he was throwing up in the cup. Not knowing what to do, I took a hesitant step back, and I bumped into a wall of muscle as firm hands suddenly gripped my upper arms. I gasped and turned only to come face to face with Edward Cullen.

"You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Who doesn't throw up after every game," he murmured in German, his accent thick. A sensual look crossed through his eye. I raised an eyebrow.

"And who would that be?" I said quietly back in German. I swallowed as he leaned closer.

He didn't say anything, he just pierced me with his hazel green eyes, slightly narrowed, and then grabbed my wrist gently as he turned around and walked us back to the group.

I followed behind Cullen back to the other players who were discussing the best way to get on the roof discretely. He dropped my wrist as he quietly stood next to me and we listened to the other players talk. I was shocked he wasn't chatting and laughing with them about it, as seemed his usual personality. He had a slightly serious, and determined look on his face, concentrating on something that was beyond my comprehension.

A minute later, Durm reappeared, "Hey, sorry. I'm not feeling too well, I might head back to my room…"

I nodded, frowning at him. His cute baby face was twisted in a mildly painful expression.

"Do you want to...?" He gestured towards the elevator.

"Oh, uh…" What did I say? Did I want to join him..?

"She's climbing the roof with us." Cullen stepped in, giving me a look.

"Are you coming too, Bella?" Götze spoke up in excitement. A couple other guys looked over at us and cheered me on to join.

I glanced from Durm's shocked face to Cullen's smug look, and then grinned at Götze. "Yeah!" I high-fived him then turned back to Durm.

"Thank you for dinner, Erik. I hope you feel better." I smiled.

He nodded, looking resigned, and headed off to the elevator as the other players headed to the outside of the restaurant.

"You sure you can handle it, American?" Cullen continued in English.

Instead of answering, I followed the rest of the players, and we came to an iron ladder that led up to the top.

"You sure?" Götze asked me when it was my turn and I approached the ladder.

Cullen looked down at me in amusement when I grabbed the ladder after he and a few other players had climbed up.

I pulled myself up the ladder. Tonight was a dream. I was dauntless in the face of anything tonight. I'd follow this team anywhere; they were _my_ team. The one team I took any time at all to follow and keep up with it. When I finally reached the top, I took a deep breathe of awe as I overlooked Dublin bathed in moonlight.

I loved heights. They signified something both powerful, and beautiful. The air was fresh up here, and blew gently through my hair and around me.

A hand brushed the hair back behind my neck, and I turned around to look at Cullen.

"Du bist schön." He murmured quietly. I turned back to the view.

"Not compared to this." I murmured back in German.

"You like heights?" He asked.

"Yes, there's a beauty to them that truly enlightens all of our senses. I never feel more alive then when I'm up high like this."

He didn't speak for a few minutes. He simply looked at me, and I stared back into hazel eyes tinged with forest green.

"You see more deeply into something as simple as height than I have in anything I've ever seen or done." He took a step closer, his breath saturating my face and all of my senses. "What do you see in me?"

I opened my mouth and quietly murmured, "I see-"

Cullen's lips crashed to mine before I could finish and his other teammates on the roof cheered and whistled at us, but otherwise minded their own business' as I kissed the most sensual, delicious pair of lips I had ever had the pleasure of tasting.

A fire was sparked inside me as my fingers dug into his hair pulling him closer to me. His tongue slipped inside my mouth as we battled for dominance. He hitched up my legs so I was straddling him, and he gripped my waist tightly, holding me up and closer to him.

"Cullen." Someone eventually came by and addressed him several times; he was pretty busy and distracted by my lips claiming his and my body rubbing against his.

He groaned, and we briefly broke apart as he muttered, "Was?"

"We're going back down." I took the time now to notice it was Schweinsteiger who replied back in German.

Cullen flicked him off, a surprise to me as it was an American gesture, but Schweinsteiger just laughed it off and followed the rest of the team as they all climbed back down the ladder.

Cullen's lips returned to mine as he went back to devouring my face after they left.

"You were phenomenal today." I told him, next time he let me breathe. Both our breaths were racing fast.

"This… You are much more phenomenal Bella." He replied. He kissed along my neck, and I whimpered slightly.

"The way you play is so fluid and creative. It's incredible to watch, like a perfectly choreographed dance. You're a natural." I gasped when his teeth nibbled the junction between my neck and shoulder.

"Bella…" He whispered my name then came up to whisper in my ear, "let me see you come alive up here."

I shivered in pleasure and he groaned.

As he lowered me to the ground, I gave everything I was to him. Not only did he see me come alive there on the roof of the hotel, but he also brought me to an entirely new height, a new state of being I had never experienced before. The connection I felt with him was electric and addictive. I knew I wasn't alone in feeling it, that our energy and passion was shared. It was passion, lust, and addiction. We both craved it from the other and took greedily for ourselves, but in taking we were also giving as the pleasure was mutually shared, and the connection made deeper because of it.

Afterwards, we were unable to fully break our connection as we came down from our high. Cullen lifted his head from where it had been laying on my chest, listening to my erratic heart.

Our eyes met, and the tingles I felt from his stare did strange things to where we remained connected.

"Come with me." Cullen spoke in English. I raised an eyebrow at him.

Then he repeated in German, "Come back home with me, Bella, to Germany."

I shivered at the intensity from his words, from his invitation. How could I refuse this amazing man? I nodded and he groaned, lowering his lips back to mine as we picked up where we left off and floated back into the night together.

 **AN**

 **Thanks for reading! This was just a little one shot I wrote a while ago for fun. Hopefully one day I can give it some more attention and turn it into something, but not until Deep Blue is further along or finished. But thanks again for reading!**

 **Endless Love,**

 **Chance33**


End file.
